


Кора, не надо!

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: У Коры много идей. Очень много.





	Кора, не надо!

**Author's Note:**

> Несомненный постканон. Если вам показалось, что герои много пьют, то вам не показалось. И юмор тут тоже условный.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2016 на Фандомную Битву на дайри.

Ничего не предвещало беды. Нет, серьезно, вот просто ничего! Жизнь шла своим чередом, никто не вторгался на территорию стаи и не совершал ритуальных убийств. Дерек даже наконец начал осознавать, что все не так уж и плохо. Ведь Скотт постепенно все меньше тупил и все больше становился похож на альфу, в которого можно верить. Малия – под почти ежесекундным присмотром Стайлза – почти перестала жрать белок. Самого Стилински не захватывали никакие духи уже примерно лет пять. Кира не пыталась вырезать всех соседских оборотней катаной, а тихо и мирно воспитывала их со Скоттом общую дочь. Лидия взрывала все фонари в городе строго раз в полгода, как только ее все доставало, но в целом к ней вопросов не было, ибо безопаснее молчать. Пэрриш иногда по ночам бегал вокруг Неметона, но это не страшно. Лиам все еще оставался Лиамом, а Айзек звонил по праздникам и рассказывал свежие новости с жутким французским акцентом. Даже Кора переехала обратно в Бикон-Хиллз и… Вот тут, конечно, крылась подстава.

Дело в том, что после всех трагических событий в ее жизни, а потом еще двухгодичного отъезда в Мексику из-за истории с альфами, Кора стала, как бы помягче это сказать, немного сдвинутой на идее сплоченности стаи. Дерек ее иногда откровенно побаивался. Он был слишком интровертным и слишком не любил, когда отмирали его нервные клетки. Существование Малии только усугубило манию Коры, ведь к Хейлам прибавился еще один член семьи, с которым нужно общаться каждодневно. Да и Стайлз, уже как год прячущий в ящике с носками кольцо, тоже считался почти что родственником. И нельзя забывать о каждом члене стаи. В итоге Кора взяла на себя роль великого вершителя судеб, что приводило порой к страшным последствиям.

Например, идея пригласить Криса Арджента на день рождения Малии, где Питер громко разглагольствовал о превосходстве оборотнической расы, попросту не могла привести ни к чему хорошему. Мордобой тогда вышел, на вкус Дерека, уж слишком некрасивый. О чем думала сестрица, набирая номер Криса, он просто не представлял.

А та история с пикником у Неметона? Кора так хотела отдохнуть со всей стаей на природе, чтоб ее. Мало того, что Стайлз и Питер весь день не могли решить, кто Малию больше бесит, так еще и Скотт нанюхался каких-то травок у этого чертового пня и решил сожрать Лидию. Ну вот понравилась она ему в тот день чем-то, увы и ах. В общем, если бы не Пэрриш, то всем бы пришлось исцелять разорванные барабанные перепонки. Что случилось бы со Стайлзом и подумать страшно.

А еще нехорошо вышло, когда Кора решила организовать им стайную поездку в Сан-Франциско. И вот даже жаль, что тогда Питер не поехал, потому что потом еще пришлось пересказывать ему весь бардак, устроенный стаей, в красках. Раз тридцать. Ну, ничего ведь страшного не случилось, просто Кира приревновала Скотта к официантке, Малия начала стебаться, Лидия злиться, вот и… В общем, не пойми как, но бабы стаи передрались словно кошки, причем под тщательным руководством разозленной Коры. А все это время Стайлз с Дереком преспокойно ужирались в хламину в каком-то баре неподалеку. Скотт им, кажется, этого до сих пор не простил.

Самый эпичный провал случился на крестинах маленькой дочки Киры и Скотта, куда Кора созвала всех знакомых и друзей и позволила Лиаму привести подругу. Подруга оказалась вендиго с крайне подвижной психикой, из-за чего им пришлось устраивать внеочередную охоту на монстров. Стая Кору недопоняла, равно как и Лиама.

Но, наверное, больше всего пугало то, с каким рвением сестра пыталась сблизить их с Питером. Дерек не то чтобы дядю не любил, но… В общем, они предпочитали игнорировать существование друг друга, ровно до очередного дня рождения Малии, Стайлза или Коры. Ну или самих Дерека и Питера. Ох, что это были за дни рождения! Обычно кто-то нажирался в самом разгаре гулянки, а потом остальные ловили его по всем полям и лесам родного города. Когда такое выкинул Питер, Стайлз в первый раз за долгие годы показался им действительно пугающим. Иногда соображали на двоих, но тогда страшных последствий не наступало, и Скотт не отчитывал потом всех пятерых как малых детей. Да-да, Питеру тоже доставалось. А в последний год дядюшка и вовсе распоясался, начав намекать на свадьбу дочери и возможное появление внуков. Дерек не совсем понимал, правда ли Питер хочет этого, или, наоборот, от ужаса так всех стебет, но в итоге все заканчивалось разозленной Малией и ее зубами на горле отца. В такие моменты Дерек и Стайлз предпочитали отойти в сторону, открыть бутылочку хорошего бурбона и ужраться к чертям. Кора выла и причитала, и все повторялось вновь.

Но тем не менее, несмотря на все скандалы и интриги сестры, Дерек не спешил сближаться с Питером. Дядя отвечал ему полной взаимностью. И все правда было хорошо! Просто отлично! Но у Коры всегда было свое мнение насчет динамики стаи и отношений в семье.

Она заперла Питера и Дерека в аконитовой ловушке прямо в старом лофте последнего.

Чудесно.

* * *

– Как думаешь, дорогой племянник, она скоро одумается? – задумчиво спросил Питер, разглядывая свои идеально отполированные ногти.

– Не знаю.

Дерек верил, что кто-нибудь скоро их спасет. Пока не произошло беды. Поэтому он выбрал стратегию выжидания и сделал вид, что полностью поглощен Ницше. Ницше отвечал молчанием.

– Ну как, трагедия родилась, а? – насмешливый голос прозвучал над самым ухом, и Дереку пришлось с раздраженным фырканьем закрыть книгу. Дядюшка своего добьется. Чертов манипулятор.

– Если тебе так скучно, то могу одолжить.

– Увы и ах, мне философские изыскания господина Ницше никогда не давались. Я предпочитаю что-то более приземленное.

– Ага, Кафку к примеру, да?

– В точку, золотце.

Наступило молчание. Дерек равнодушно разглядывал обложку книги, а Питер исследовал ящики в поисках хоть какого-нибудь средства связи. Но Кора, к радости всей семьи и к их сегодняшней печали, дурой никогда не была, поэтому айфоны у них изъяла, а квартиру избавила от более допотопных технологий. Проще говоря, кроме шкафа с книгами и двух пыльных диванов, в лофте ничего не было. Ну не жил тут Дерек уже четыре года, не жил!

– Так значит, она хочет, чтобы мы поговорили и, ммм, что? Поплакали вместе и стали лучшими друзьями? – задумчиво спросил Питер и элегантно приземлился на соседний диван так, чтобы оказаться напротив Дерека.

– Да мы вроде и не враждуем, – равнодушно пожал плечами тот. Эмоциональный диапазон табуретки у Дерека был включен на самые мощные показатели, как любил выражаться Стайлз.

– Нет, мы просто друг с другом осторожны. Вежливы, – Питер задумчиво покрутил кистью руки и азартно выдал еще партию определений: – Нейтральны друг к другу. Не агрессивны. И мы невероятно дружны в сложившейся ситуации. Где-то между «я так люблю тебя, дорогой племянник» и «ты разорвал мое горло своими когтями».

– Ты убил Лору, Питер.

– Туше.

И вновь наступило молчание. Теперь оно было откровенно напряженным и даже неловким. Такое случалось, когда они оба чувствовали вину. Первым набрался сил Питер:

– Ты же знаешь, что я сожалею, правда?

– Конечно, знаю, – Дерек чуть помедлил и все же продолжил: – Я тоже. Обо всем.

– О, поверь, вот это я знаю наверняка, – Питер усмехнулся и расслабленно откинулся на диван.

Они снова помолчали.

– Твоя Брейден не звонила тебе? – голос дяди показался каким-то неуверенным, словно спросить, как поживает Дерек, было для него тяжелым испытанием.

– Она приедет на следующей неделе... – дальше признаться было сложно, ведь он обсуждал эту тему только со Стайлзом. – Мне кажется, что она беременна. Я не уверен, но… Думаю, что все же беременна.

– О.

– Да.

Опять помолчали.

– Позволишь стать крестным?

Тут Дерек удивленно поднял глаза и столкнулся с искренним и каким-то теплым взглядом Питера. Тот печально улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Сказать «нет» было решительно невозможно.

– Конечно, позволю. Только не угробь мне ребенка.

– Еще посмотрим, кто тут умеет управляться с мелкими детьми, племянничек.

В лофте вновь наступило молчание. Только на этот раз до боли уютное. А еще через пару минут дверь жутко заскрипела и отворилась. Быстро мелькнула голова Стайлза, а потом раздался его несколько встревоженный голос:

– Трупы есть? Может, вызвать медиков? Дитона?

– Нет тут трупов, не дождешься! – азартно крикнул Питер, сверкая глазами. Дяде доставляло какое-то особое наслаждение пикироваться со Стайлзом. Будущий зять отвечал ему полной взаимностью.

– А знаете, что я вам, горемычным моим волкодавам, принес? Правильно, детишки, это абсент! И аконитику взял, чтобы вас вставило. А, что скажете?

Питер и Дерек со смешком переглянулись, втащили как всегда слегка безумного Стайлза в лофт и тут же закрыли дверь.

В конце концов, им есть за что выпить.


End file.
